The Last Fight
by RosepetalRosethorn
Summary: This is a story about two Cat-Elves. One is an arrogant, possessive male, the other is a prideful female destined to be Chief. They are bitter lovemates, and this is their last fight. Based on characters of the Sand Dune Valley Pride. http:groups.yaho


Disclaimer: All other character but Darksun are not my own...I borrowed them from an RPG of mine for this story. They are copyrighted to their proper owners.

Note: Anything within ( ) is locksending. Anything in :: :: Is animal/bond sending. These are all catblood elves.

Darksun frowned with a sigh as he looked out over the bathing pool from his den. His eye were watching a certain fiery haired maiden and a scraggly young male laughing and playing in the water. The maiden's name was Quill, and she was the object of all of Darksun's desires, hopes, fears, and hates. Ever since she was born, she'd been a thorn in his side. Taking away the attention he recieved as a cub. They were only a few years apart, and so it was natural they grew up as friends. But they were bitter rivals as well. As cublings, it was not uncommon to find them at eachother's throats. Often times they had to be seperated by their parents.   
  
Soon, they had matured into adults. And then their curiousities about adulthood began to run wild. It felt natural for the both of them to explore and experiment hidden pleasures of their bodies with each other. They never limited themselves to each other, but most of the time, the never strayed far apart. Darksun had found himself not just lusting for Quill, but loving her as well. He wanted her to be his, always, and no one elses. He had asked on serveral occasions if they could be more than simple lovemates. But she always refused. She was not one who wished to have herself tied to anything permenant. Still, Darksun pushed, and insisted, and always searched for her soulname. It began to frighten Quill, and she spent less time with him in the furs to escape his constant hounding.   
  
Not only that, but lately she turned to other activities. Hunting, running, climbing, swimming. In each and every area, she became more and more proficient...More and more like the Chief that she was destined to be. And she was slowly leaving Darksun in the dust behind her. She could best him in almost everything, now. No matter how much she hated to admit it...She was faster, stronger, and smarter than he was. He tried to keep up with her, but because of this she seemed to be only one step ahead of him all the time.   
  
Darksun hadn't bothered to ask her why. Why was she doing these things? Instead, he played a hurt little cub, sulking in the shadows and watching from afar. He felt she was doing this as part of a game, to get under his skin and drive him wild. It was working, as far as he was concerned. He didn't realize it was because of his...possesiveness that Quill spent less time with him.   
  
And now, now Darksun watched his beloved Quill with another male. Oh sure, he shared her...But she had been spending too much time with this scraggly youth named Bone. More often than not, he would see Quill slinking to Bone's den instead of his. There had been more nights where he lay lonely in his furs while he heard the giggles and sighs of other lovers around him. He wondered how many of those were Quill's and Bone's.   
  
After a while, Quill and Bone seemed to be getting tired of their games, and embraced eachother in the pools. Darksun could not bare to watch, and turned away, letting the curtin of his den draw shut.   
  
Later on in the day, when the sun was starting to set, Darksun went for one of his brooding walks in the desert dunes. His bond, a cheetah named Grim, followed behind him. Darksun shook his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. But I'm going alone, I must think." Grim gave a bit of a growling whimper, but nuzzled his bond's hand and licked it, then slunk back to the other cheetahs.   
  
Grim hadn't been the only one to see Darksun sulk off. Quill had also seen him slip away as she was entering Bone's den. Darksun had been more broody, and more withdrawn lately. She knew it was because she was denying his advances, but it still touched her somewhere. She appologized to Bone, and went off quietly after him. She didn't want to loose all touch with Darksun...She just wished he'd be less possessive of her. She thought his love for her was just a phase that would pass, like it had with many other maidens for him.   
  
Darksun knew he was being followed, but didn't turn around. Maybe she would go away and leave him be to think. Maybe...But doubtful. Once her mind was set on something...   
  
(Where are you running off to, Darksun?) Quill's send pierced into his thoughts and he sighed.   
  
(Just a walk. Why should you care?) Darksun replied back, grumbling in his send.   
  
(I don't know, really. You just look upset...) Quill sent back.   
  
(Wow. You're very observent, aren't you? Surprised you've seen anything beyond Bone lately.) Darksun sent bitterly.   
  
Quill caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. She looked at him sternly. (And just what does that mean, hmm?)   
  
(You didn't notice me in my den when you were down in that pool earlier today.) Darksun said with a glare.   
  
Quill's eyes narrowed. (You were -spying- on me? How dare you? Who do you think you are, Darksun? You don't own me, I can be with whoever I please.)  
  
(You've proven that to me many times over the past few weeks, Quill.) Darksun snarled. (You haven't spent one night with me this week at all.)   
  
(Can you blame me? Whenever we're together, all you talk about is Lifemating and you search for my soulname. I feel violated.) Quill said, glaring back at him.   
  
(I love you, Quill. I know deep down somewhere you love me, and you and I will be together forever, someday. Just wait, Recognition will have us.) Darksun said, convinced his words were truth.   
  
(I would rather Recognize a Human.) Quill spit back at Darksun, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. She quickly shoved him off. (Stop it! What is with you?)  
  
(What do you think?) Darksun snarled.   
  
(You want to know what I think? I think your jealous, and afraid.) Quill told him.   
  
(Of what?) Darksun folded his arms, propping his spear in the crook of his arm.   
  
(Of Bone.) Quill stated simply, leaning on her spear. (You're just afraid that he might please me in the furs better than you.) She said, a bit taunting.   
  
Darksun promptly slapped her across the cheek. Quill reeled a bit, having half expected that reaction. She looked at him with fire in her eyes, but not as much as he had in his. (You take that back.) He growled. There was no way...No way he was second to Bone in any way, including pleasing Quill.   
  
Quill glared at Darksun, then took the blunt end of her spear and smacked him in the head with it. This was not the first physical fight they had gotten into...She didn't think it would be the last. (No. What I said is true, you are afraid.)   
  
(She-snake!) Darksun shouted, recovering from the blow to the head. He took his own spear and hit her in the belly with it, knocking the wind out of her. He turned to leave it at that, but she dropped her spear and tackled him from behind, sending them tumbling in the sand as he dropped his spear as well.   
  
(Dungbeetle!) She screamed in his mind as she put him in a chokehold.   
  
Darksun quickly flipped her over his back and then tackled her into the sand. The two of them wrestled around a bit, occasionally getting a hit in now and then. They were both starting to tire out, and Quill had almost forgotten why they had gotten into the fight. Darksun had not, however. He pinned her to the ground in such a way that she could not move. He had her face down in the sand, sitting on her rear end with her hands behind her back.   
  
(Tell me, Quill. Tell me you don't love me and I will leave you alone.) Darksun growled into her mind.   
  
"I don't love you." Quill spit out aloud.   
  
(No...Send to me, Quill. Send me that statement, and I'll never bother you again.) Darksun said, and Quill remained silent, unmoving. (You can't, can you? I told you, somewhere deep down, you love me. You know it to be true. I am yours, Quill. And you are mine...) Darksun growled as he leaned closer to her head.   
  
Quill growled and screamed, then lifted her head hard into Darksun's, knocking him off kilter a moment. He let go of her and stumbled backwards, landing on his back. Quill took the oppertunity and stood up, looking down at Darksun. (I am NOBODY'S!) She shouted into his mind, then lept for him. He brought his feet up just as she was over him and grabbed her arms. His feet connected with her stomach and he threw her over him, then spun around and grabbed his spear.   
  
The next moment he was standing over her, his spear thrusting towards Quill's throat in a deathjab. Then two sends pierced him at the same time, and he froze midstab.   
  
(Darksun, no!) Wind's voice pierced him.   
(Darksun, stop!) Cactus's voice pierced him.   
  
Wind and Cactus had heard Quill's scream and came out to investigate. It was lucky they came in time, Darksun was just a hairwidth away from killing Quill. He looked down at her fearful face in horror, and immediatly dropped his spear. He knelt down beside her, and pulled her into his emrbace, tears in his eyes. (Oh High Ones...Quill...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I never..I didn't mean to--)  
  
(DON'T TOUCH ME!) Quill screamed in his mind and Darksun gripped his head, letting go of Quill as she shoved him off of her into the sand. She stood, horrorstruck, dazed, and hurt. (Don't...Ever...Touch me...Again.) She said to Darksun, then looked to Wind and Cactus, and felt her pride crumble. She ran away from them back towards the Pride, tears streaking down her cheeks. Wind and Cactus quickly followed after her, leaving Darksun curled in the sands, weeping.   
  
For a long time after the sun had fully set, Darksun wept. Then, he was silent. He made a descision. He would leave...If he didn't, he would just hurt Quill more. And surely, she would kill him for what he had done to her. His bond, Grim, came looking for him.   
  
::Darksun? What happened? Quill came back...She was crying.:: Grim nuzzled Darksun and purred, trying to soothe his companion.   
  
::Go back to our Den...get some things. Waterskins, dried meats. We're leaving. I can't stay here, I'll hurt her. I can't do that...I love her.:: Darksun told his bond softly, nuzzling him back.   
  
Grim looked at Darksun a moment, then trotted off back to the Pride. A little while latter, he came back with what Darksun had asked him to bring. Darksun picked up his spear, and got on Grim's back. They two of them rode off into the night, in silence. A heavy burden lay on Darksun's heart, and the only way he could get rid of it was to run away.


End file.
